Wants and Needs
by forcelightningisawesome123
Summary: He needs her help, she has no choice. But what happens when her help is no longer needed?rnrnPost Pitch BlackrnI will have more when i write more.rnrnLemme know what ya think as i continue to write.
1. Second Knock

Its 4:30 a.m., Erin sits at her computer in her underwear and a blue cotton t-shirt typing away trying to get the information she needs from an extremely wealthy man's bank account. She looks at her watch, knowing the person who needs the information will be at her small apartment in an hour.

"This amateur hacking shit sucks, why can't I get the big jobs anymore?"

She says out loud to herself. She wipes the small bead of sweat off her forehead as she types passwords in and downloads the things that she needs. She leans back in her chair sighs as all the information gets downloaded onto the c.d. for her client.

She stands up looks around the small room and stretches her back. She grabs some jeans off the floor and pulls them on and then picks up her gun, checks to see that it is loaded and puts it in her back pocket. She takes the disk out of her computer and wipes all of her fingerprints off of it and slips it into a case. She then runs her long thin fingers thru her dark brown pixie cut hair. All of a sudden she hears a loud knock on her door and she spins around and notices that its 5:00 and that he is early. She walks to the door and opens it.

"You're early" she says a in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I'm in a hurry, do you have what I want?" he asks with the same tone.

"Have you got my money?" Erin replies while she has her hand on the gun in her back pocket. The man hands her the money and she quickly counts it and then hands him the disk, and shuts-the door and locks it. She sighs and puts the gun down next to her computer and all of the rest of her supplies. She then takes a small silver disk out of her computer labels it and throws it in a small satchel with a bunch of other disks just like it. She kept everything she ever hacked into, any document stolen, or anything else backed up on a small silver disk in that satchel.

She took the 200 dollars; she just earned and put it in the small safe next to her modem and tool belt. She stretched again and yawned, being up for a day and a half straight she wanted to get some sleep before someone else needed something. She took a deep breath and realized her hands where shaking, her anxiety was coming back and she grabbed her medicine off the shelve and popped 2 pills and then set the bottle back and rubbed her eyes. This job always made her this way, even more so after a project.

She started to push all the clothes and papers and other things off her bed that was just a beat-up old mattress on the floor. She adjusted the blankets and all of a sudden she hears 2 loud bangs on her door. She jumps up and her heart races. She looks around the room in a panic and whoever it is bangs on the door again. She swallows hard puts the gun back in her back pocket and walks towards the door.


	2. First Meeting

She goes up to the peep-hole and looks thru and sees a large man at the door.

She puts her hand on the handle and opens the door and calmly looks at the man, "Who are you?" she asks smoothly trying not to show her nervousness. "That's not important" he says in a low growl, "I need something from you, I've been sent here by friends of yours, I'm not a cop or a merc"

She nods her head for him to come inside and she gives him the once over. His eyes covered by goggles his clothes very plain; black pants, boots, and a wife beater with a large black coat over it all, his head shaved and a 5'o clock shadow. She shuts the door and locks it behind him.

"So what can I get for you?"

"I need to find out the bounty on my head" he says so calmly you wouldn't suspect a thing. "Alright I can do that, it should take me about 5 minutes, but I'm going to need your name" he nods

He stands there looking at her saying nothing. He slowly looks up and down her body his eyes go over her medium sized breasts, down her flat stomach to her narrow hips down her long muscular legs and them back over her somewhat frightened face. He walks over to her and pulls the gun out of her back pocket "you don't need this" She puts her hand on the gun and takes it from him and sets it down next to the computer. He gives a small chuckle and she sits down at her computer and grabs her satchel pulls out a silver disk that says 'bounties' on it and puts it in her computer. "Alright my program is loading so, how did you find me?" she asks with some attitude.

"A little bird told me" she gives a little sigh and turns back around in her chair.

She types in a few things, "alright, I'm gonna need your name, or what you go by"

"Riddick, just Riddick" he says in a deep voice, she sits there and thinks for a minuet and types it in. I swear I have heard that name before, she thinks to herself, probably some low-time drug dealer, who's more paranoid than I am.

"Alright, the bounty on your head is 1 mil." Her eyes widen as she sees all the crimes he has committed. She stands up and spins around and looks at him. She starts to breath heavier and picks up the gun. She cocks it. She swallows hard and he gives her a small smirk. She points the gun at him and in a flash he is up next to her with his shiv pressing into her throat. He than grabs her hand with the gun and holds it behind her back.

"I need you, to come with me, I need you knowledge of hacking to get me merc free for awhile, my skiff is a few blocks down"

"Fuck you" is all she says as she struggles to get herself free and he pushes his shiv harder into her neck.

"You either come with me now quietly or you come with me knocked unconscious"

She thinks for a moment and then realizes in her mind she will have to either way and drops the gun. "I'm gonna need to get my shit" he takes the gun and removes the shiv from her throat she rubs the spot a bit.

"Hurry up and get what you need" he says back. She walks into another room and changes her clothes and grabs a back-pack. She walks back out wearing tight black pants, a beige/white spandex tank-top that shows the bottom part of her tan stomach, and black boots and black gloves with the fingers cut off that stop at the wrist. She starts putting things in her back-pack. She grabs some of her papers, her satchel of files, and a few disks and c.d.'s and then she pulls on her black leather jacket and puts it on. Then throws her tool belt over her shoulder and takes her switch blade from the desk and puts it in her pocket and takes her gun and throws it in her back –pack with a few extra rounds. She then cracks open her modem and rips out a circuit board and puts it in her back pack and zips it shut. She sighs "I guess I'm ready"

He nods, "let's go"


	3. Mixed emotions

He started for the door she walked closely behind him. They walked out the door and she turns around and locks it, Riddick just keeps walking and she jogs to get back up with him. She buttons her jacket and puts her tool belt around her waist and her back-pack on her back. Riddick walks quickly and she walks next to him closely. She looks at him and tries to read his emotions, his blank face and cat like movements. He catches her stares and she stops and looks ahead.

"How much further?" she asks.

He says nothing and continues to walk, she shivers a bit and he just keeps moving. His silence starts to get to her. "Are you even alive in there?" she flicks out her blade "What do you really want with me?" and she presses the blade into his stomach. He grabs the hand with the blade twists her body and presses it into her stomach.

"Don't test me, do what I say, and you will keep your head" he takes the blade away after leaving a small knick on her waist line. He flicks the blade back in and hands it to her.

She gets mad, shoving the blade back into her back pocket. He puts a hand on the back of her neck and squeezes and continues to walk, with her not being able to turn her head. She tries to twist out of his grip and he only keeps squeezing harder and walking. The finally get to a secluded part of the middle of know where, she sees a small skiff not bad in shape.

They walk onto the skiff and he shuts the ramp and lets go of her neck. She gives him an evil look and looks around a bit feeling her new surroundings. She rubs the back of her neck and sits down in the co-pilot chair. She sets her bag down and takes off her tool belt and hangs it on a hook and throws her bag into a small storage compartment. She puts the seat-belt straps on and tightens them a bit, Riddick does the same and he starts the skiff turning things, and pushing buttons and her eyes follow his hands. They slowly take off and she looks around the control panel. She lays back and closes her eyes, as they get into space he undoes his seat-belts and removes his goggles, and hangs them on a hook. She takes her belt off and looks up at him and stares at his beautiful silver/blue eyes.

He walks to the back of the skiff and turns some nobs and she feels some air-conditioning come out of some vents. She looks and sees some small red flashing lights on the control panel and a small little wire connected to something under the panel.

"Have you been having some merc problems lately?" she asks and his attention is completely on her. She tries not to look at his eyes.

"I think you have a tracking device on this skiff."

"Can you take it out or reroute the signal?" he says with an almost desperate tone in his voice.

"I can try, yes it might take awhile." She grabs her tool belt and crawls under the panel and cracks it open and finds the little wire which is connected to a few different circuit boards.

"Shit, it's wired in here good"

He nods his head. She takes a deep breath and pulls out her soldering iron, and plugs it in and takes out some wire pliers, and wire cutters and a few other things. Riddick looks at her working her long legs sticking out from under the panel and her flat stomach muscles showing a bit under her shirt. He walks over and kneels down next to her and puts a hand on her knee and she jumps burning herself with the soldering iron, her heart pounds and she breaths hard trying to calm herself down as she shakes her hand from the burn.

"Jesus Christ Riddick you scared the SHIT out of me!" she slowly crawls out from underneath. Her hand bleeding a bit from the burn. She looks around for a piece of cloth for something to put on her hand. She rips the bottom of her shirt and tries to rap her hand with the long strip.

"Here" Riddick says and takes her hand and starts to wrap it. She watches as he does, grimacing a bit. When he finished they both looked up at the same time. She puts a finger right below his eye, "So beautiful…" she says her voice trailing off. She then removes her hand. "I should get back to work; I only have one more thing to do"

She turns and goes back underneath and puts a few things back and moves a few wires around and then starts to put things back in her tool belt. She once again crawls back out and hangs her belt back up and sits down in the co-pilots chair rubbing her eyes. He walks up behind her, "What's wrong?"

"This is all just…fucked up, and I don't want you to kill me"

He gives a small grunt and sits down in the pilot's chair. He puts his hand on her leg again a bit higher than her knee, "I won't kill you, and I don't enjoy killing beautiful women." His touch sent chills up her body. She didn't know how if she liked or feared his touch. She looked down at his hand and he moved his thumb back and forth against her strong thigh. Her body tensed, he watched her emotions, and grinned slyly and put his goggles back on.


End file.
